Invader Zim VS Spongy thing Squarepants?
by ShuShinigami
Summary: I pair up characters then score them (Scoring is rigged!)
1. BATTLE BEGINS GIR VS Squidward

Invader Zim V.S. Sponge Bob Square Pants  
  
Round 1: G.I.R. V.S Squidward  
  
"HELLO! I'll be your evil dude of doom!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"No G.I.R. that's bad."  
  
"meow"  
  
"Righty then lets go on, umm."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Well Squidward if I could remember I wouldn't be thinkin would I?"  
  
*EDoD hits Squidward with a baseball bat*  
  
"You mean I'm stu-"  
  
"I remember now!!"  
  
"Soooo Mr. Evil Dude, why are we here?"  
  
"You've been trapped into playing battle of pigs (working title)  
  
"This isn't an evil alien trick is it?"  
  
"NO Dib it's snot"  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
"uhh.."  
  
"so that Patrick understands I-talk-slowly like. The-rules-are-I-pair- you-up-and-you-spend-a-day-in-the-same-house-with-that-person-our- EEEEXXXXPPPPEEEERRRRTTTT-juge-will-give-out-points-as-he-sees-necessary. So the first match will be . . . Clayboy and Noodleead?"  
  
"What is th-"  
  
"Oh. Squidward V.S. G.I.R."  
  
"I'm paired with that loser this will be a sinch!"  
  
-Three hours later on a plane-  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"A dessert, DESERT!! Not dessert!!!" sounds of banging can be heard in the bathroom.  
  
-The Savanna Desert-  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"My house builder chose it, he hates you!" "BYE!" all but G.I.R. and Squidward disappear and a small monkey with a dunce cap on that says JUDGE on it appears.  
  
"But he's supposed to be an expert!"  
  
"MONKEY!!!!!!!!" G.I.R. runs up to hug the monkey and a force field appears around him. G.I.R. goes flying into a rock. "FUN!!!!" G.I.R. gets up and tries again, the same situation.  
  
-Three hours later-  
  
"Weeeee!!!!"  
  
"Will you stop that?"  
  
G.I.R. slightly tilts his head "WHY!!"  
  
"It's annoying!" Ding, Ding, Ding! The weird monkey presses a big red glowing button giving G.I.R. 150 points "Well that isn't fair." Ding! Ding! Ding! "This is so unfair."  
  
"Are you a squid?"  
  
"Well ya my name is Squidward!"  
  
"I LOVE SQUIDY!!!"  
  
"Why thank-you. OUCH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!"  
  
"Uhhh. I was ahhh. hungry." Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!  
  
"Will y-" Ding! "Do I get points?" the monkey flips a switch and a SMALL, LITTLE blue button comes out. The monkey presses it in Bing! G.I.R.: 600 points Squidward: 1 point. "You mean he gets fifty points every time his button is pressed and I get one?" monkey nodes "This is so-" Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Bing! Dong-dong!  
  
Evil dude and the rest of the crew reappear "Time up, G.I.R. wins!"  
  
"Well at least I'm still living AND I'm rid of him!"  
  
"Finishy Squidward gets the ssshhhharky pit! Say hi to jawsy"  
  
"He's getting eaten by shark!"  
  
"Ahhh save me!"  
  
"Never cause I'm evil and I'm flyey like, YAY!"  
  
  
  
All sponsored by Evil's evil corporation and sharks and other death traps donated by Satan inc. you need death it's given to you!  
  
Byes don't miss next thingy where Ms. Bitters gets to crush all of Sandy's little dreamy-things plus her will! YAY!!!! 


	2. DREAM CRUSHING Ms Bitters VS Sandy

Invader Zim V.S. Sponge Bob Square Pants  
  
Round 2: From within it's iron bars! Ms. Bitters V.S. Sandy  
  
A/N I tried a more comedy style set-up tell me what-cha think! Enjoy chapter 2! Go gir! Did I say that out-loud? You didn't hear that! Liar I never said any thing predacious toward stu- uhhhh.. shall I get on with it then. Right well like I said before Enjoys!  
  
Evil Dude of Doom: Remember me! I'm the Evil Guy! Well now I'm here with the UN-lucky victims on a sponge floating down the Nile.  
  
Sandy: No Patrick Squidward was eaten by four sharks not seven!  
  
Patrick: I thought I saw another. Patrick looks like he's looking into the back of his head where knowledge is supposedly stored.  
  
Sandy: Patrick four plus one is five.  
  
Patrick: Uhhh. it is?" Patrick said completely ignorantly.  
  
EDoD: Sandy, so you think your so smart don't you!  
  
Sandy: Well I am known as the smar-  
  
EDoD: Goooooood! Well we all remember the rules right? I pick two people they go head to head. And our judge chooses the person who wins and the other faces penalty charges! And guess what I thought of our next victims.  
  
Spongebob: Yeah! I took three days riding down the Nile River on me. Did I mention we were almost squished by falling pebbles!  
  
EDoD: well warpth time!  
  
-Five hours of rapid spinning later-  
  
EDoD: where here, the bathrooms are to your immediate left, beware they haven't been cleaned in three years though! Everyone runs to the bathrooms vomiting noises are heard through-out the building.  
  
Spongebob: Where are we?  
  
Dib: I know this place. wait I almost got it, it's coming. no, no we can't be were in Skool! But it's Saturday, SAT-UR-DAY!!!  
  
EDoD: right you are Dib, Right you are School on a Saturday.  
  
Patrick: (just realized Squidward's Absence) where's Squidward?  
  
EDoD: Righty then, Sandy your opponent is-  
  
Zim: Me pick me, she will fall to my superior intelligence!  
  
EDoD: Though I don't doubt that'd be fun, Sandy's opponent will be Ms. Bitters. Any objections? Zim?  
  
Zim: No, no that's much better, ha, ha, ha. Die earthly squirrel die with a cream cake stuck to your-  
  
EDoD: Good glad we agree now on with the match, by the way meet Ape, the Baboon. He's your judge!  
  
Ape: I evolve beyond my race and all I got to show is a lousy T-shirt. It's in justice. INJUSTICE!!! Well let the *cough* best win! (Disappears)  
  
Dib: Where is Ms. Bitters?  
  
EDoD: in the classroom planning a perfect week of torture for you as usual normal.  
  
Dib: Like usual?  
  
EDoD: uh-huh, didn't you know?  
  
Dib: .  
  
Sandy: So when do I get to impress this teacher like I do every teacher.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Enter if you dare, or become a living zombie!  
  
Sandy: Well now that's impossible cause zombies are dead so they can't be living.  
  
Mysterious Voice (no longer dark and scary like): yeah then tell it to Ms. Bitters!  
  
*Rock from nowhere knocks out Sandy* (everyone looks at zim)  
  
Zim: What was that a bad thing to do?  
  
EDoD: Now is the time sandyworm enter or face the defeat charges.  
  
-Inside classroom-  
  
Sandy: Hello Ms. Bitters, um I'd like to get off with a good st-  
  
Ms. Bitters: Take your seats children. You who are you?  
  
Sandy: I'm Sandy an-  
  
Ms. Bitters: How nice another smart one. Well today San-day we are learning multiplication, 3x3=8, 5x5=1, 8x2=4. Any questions?  
  
*Sandy raises her hand*  
  
Ms. Bitters: Good then let's go on.  
  
Sandy: but-  
  
Ms. Bitters: No interruptions!!!! 4x1=92.  
  
Sandy: 4x1=4!  
  
Ms Bitters: You question me!!!  
  
Sandy: My other teachers said- Ms. Bitters: THEY LIED!! You poor evil child will get an F-- on your next test!!  
  
Sandy: That's not fair!  
  
Ms. Bitters: *Hiss-hiss* AND.  
  
Sandy: M-maybe I-I shouldn't b-be penalized?  
  
Ms. Bitters: INTERUPTION-  
  
*wall breaks down* Ape walks in. Ape: Points tallied, Ms. Bitters 900,000 to Sandy 1 *mean look from Ms. Bitters* Ape continuing: Sorry mistake Sandy 0.  
  
EDoD: YeAH My FAvORiTE PaRT!!!! TImE TO PUniSH AnOTHeR LOsEr!! *big red button appears* *EDoD pushes the button* *A guy in a uniform appears holding orange clothes that says 'DEtENsIONeE'*  
  
Guy in Uniform: Welcome new recruit to distension of everlasting HeLL! *Puts orange suit on Sandy* *an endless hole appears beneath Uniform Guy and Sandy.*  
  
EDoD: Exciting wasn't it Maybe NExT TimE I'll work on Dib and Patrick! Science Bust'n next TiME on. what are on again?  
  
A/N: whadda think it was written in different chunks so FOGIVE ME, also SORRY SO SORRY IT'S LATE!! 


End file.
